Yoshino
Yoshino is a character from the Date A Live franchise. She is the second spirit to appear, and also the second spirit to be saved by Shido Itsuka. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, she encountered Shido. To him, Yoshino seemed to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. During the third time, Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and the AST. This decision was because he discovered that Yoshino was an incredibly kind child who didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of Ratatoskr's living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help from Ratatoskr, how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to talk without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the look of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144 cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one-piece dress and a sunhat given to her by Reine. In the concept art for her inverse form, she can be seen wearing her spirit form hoodie with a black color scheme like all other inverse forms and a small drape-like shirt that covers her cleavage. It also appears to have sharper ears, unlike her normal spirit form hoodie. Yoshino also wears an eye patch over her right eye. She still has Yoshinon on her left arm but she has lost her eye patch. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a tiny pink dot. She can be very annoying, and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when she loses her puppet, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino, which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more of an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what ventriloquism is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. After Shido sealed her powers, she begins to improve her communication and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino can converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. LOTM: Sword of Kings Yoshino is set to appear in LOTM: Sword of Kings season 2 as a Inverse Spirit who was tortured by Eckidina KnightWalker from KnightWalker Family and Junko Enoshima from Ultimate Despair under the orders of The Fallen in order to steal her Qlipha Crystal. Gallery Chara3_0.png Inverse_Yoshino.jpg Nods.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Spirits Category:Type I Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Abuse Victims Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Peace Foundation Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Martyrs Category:New World Order Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Mind-Controller Category:Nicest Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Woobies Category:Characters favorited by DiabloVil Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of Knights of the DigiDestined Category:Ratatoskr & Rogues Members Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters